That's Another Story
by yugis lito angel
Summary: What happens when Yu-Gi-Oh, Pokemon, and Digimon characters switch worlds...


That's Another Story.  
  
By- yugi's lito angel  
  
Chapter One:  
  
It was a typical day near Olivine City and Ash, Misty, and Brock decided to stop at a beautiful lake to take a swim.  
  
Ash: CANNONBALL!!!!!!!!!! ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ SPLASH~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Misty: Hey! Watch it! Ash: Heh heh heh.sorry Misty. Misty: You'd better be!  
  
Suddenly, a giant whirlpool appeared out of nowhere and sucked the trio, and their Pokemon, in.  
  
Misty: ASH! WAKE UP! We're Alive! Brock: Yeah. Who would've known we'd survive that. Ash: Where are we, anyways? Misty: I dunno. But I got a feeling we're not at the lake anymore. Ash: So.now what? Brock: I guess we gotta find a way out of here. Ash: *stomach grumbles* I'm kinda hungry, though. Misty: Oh Ash, we just had lunch! Ash: Yea, but I'm still hungry!  
  
Then they hear some people cheering.  
  
Ash: Wonder what's going on. Crowd: You can do it!, Don't let that slimeball beat you! Ash: Hmmm. Sounds like a Pokemon battle to me. C'mon. Only one way to find out what it really it *runs toward the crowd* Misty and Brock: Hey! Wait Up!  
  
They soon catch up with Ash and find him staring at what was going on. There stood a giant arena with two people standing in it. One on the blue half of it and one on the red half. The kid on the red side was tall, had brown hair, and wore a long, navy blue coat. The kid on the blue side was about half his size and had black and red spiky hair with blonde bangs. In the middle part of the arena stood a big white dragon on the red side and a set of four hats on the blue side.  
  
Brock: Gee. I wonder what can be under those hats. Ash: Yeah. But I'm even more interested in what kind of Pokemon that is *points to the dragon* Brock: I dunno. Ash: I got an idea. I'll ask Dexter*pulls out Pokedex and faces it towards the mysterious "Pokemon* Dexter: ???Unable to identify Pokemon. Ash: If he can't figure out what it is, then I will. Go Pokeball!  
  
The Pokeball goes right through the dragon.  
  
Ash: O.o How'd it do that!?! Hmmm. *thinks* Maybe it's a ghost type Pokemon. Then, I'll just have to attack! PIKACHU! THUNDERBOLT! Pikachu: Piiiikkkkkkaaaaacccchhhhuuuu!!!!!!! *zaps the field* Suddenly, all the images begin to disappear. Ash: O.o what happened!?! They just disappeared. Brock: Kinda creepy, huh? Misty: we'd better find out what's going on. *looks around and spots a group of kids, one of which was in the battle* Hey, d'ya know what was going on. Boy: Yea! They WERE playing duel monsters. Ash: Duel what!?! Boy: Duel MONSTERS!!! Kid that was playing duel monsters: Hi there. You must be new. We might as well introduce ourselves. This is Joey, that's Tristan, That's Tea, and I'm Yugi. Brock: *sees Tea* Why hello there. Tea: um.hi. What's your name? Brock: Well, my name's Brock, but you can call me anything you want. How about "honey". Tea: O.o Misty: *drags Brock away by the ear*that's enough, lover boy. Ash: Ooookkkaaaayyyy. Anyways, I'm Ash. Misty: *strangles Brock and looks up* and I'm Misty *continues strangling Brock* Ash: Well, I was wondering what kind of Pokemon that dragon was. Yugi: Poke- what!?! Ash: PO-KE-MON!! Yugi: What's a Pokemon!?! Ash: Never Mind! So if that wasn't a Pokemon, then what was it? Yugi: That was a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. It's from a game called Duel Monsters. *starts explaining about the game* Understand? Ash: I gotcha.  
  
Mai comes up.  
  
Mai: Hey guys, what's up? *sees the new people*Who're you? Brock: *sees Mai* Ooh ooh ooh, Brock wants that one*points to Mai**escapes Misty's strangling and runs up to Mai*Hello. I'm Brock. But you can call me your boyfriend. By the way, what's your name? Mai: O.o uh.I'm Mai. Brock: Ah. Perfect name for a perfect girl. Ash: Hi. My name's Ash Misty: and I'm Misty. Mai: Nice to meet ya. Ash: *stomach growls*uh.guys.I'm STILL hungry! Joey: Yea. Tell me about it, but we got no food. Mai: Don't worry about it, I got it covered. Brock: OK, I'll cook.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ After they eat~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Everyone: Mmmmmm. Yugi: I'm totally stuffed. Joey: So am I. I couldn't eat another bite. Tea: I find that hard to believe. Ash: Who's up for fifths? Joey: I AM!!!!!!!!! Tristan: So am I! Tea: I knew it. You can never get those two to stop eating.  
  
After lunch, they taught the newcomers how to duel and gave them a few of their extra cards. Later, the two gangs split up to do a bit of dueling and they all agreed to meet back at Arena # 7.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~With Joey, Yugi, Tea, and Tristan~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Joey: Wow, I finally have ten star chips. Yugi: I knew you could do it all along. Tea: Now you can finally duel Pegasus and save your grandpa. Yugi: I can't wait to beat the snot out of that crazy guy.  
  
Out of nowhere, a small tornado struck and the four of them were carried off into a new world, leaving behind the Pokemon trainers behind. But of course, that's another story. What will they face next? Find out in Chapter Two!!! 


End file.
